Finished and Unfinished
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: Some things are better left unfinished, while others simply aren't. The question is - is being left that way really for the better? Join Sam and Peter to find out. Warning: yaoi. just some fluff and romance or at least my understanding of it. Enjoy!


_Finished and Unfinished _

Sam wanted to rip his hair out. He couldn't believe he found it so hard to paint a sunset. A sunset for crying out loud! It wasn't a detailed portrait of someone, but a sunset. Oh, what would he give for aunt May to be near and help him out, but she needed to go to the supermarket because someone had decided to drink all of the milk again. Looks like kitties really did love it. Nova chuckled at the image of Ava being a small kitty, drinking its milk peacefully and quietly.

_Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen. Ugh, focus Sam! Focus!_

He wanted to be done with this by tomorrow. After all, tomorrow was the last day he'd get to spend with Peter for god knows how long. Sam sighed as melancholy filled his eyes. Sadness followed soon after. He couldn't believe he was going to miss the web-head this much. Heck! He didn't even know he would feel this way about Peter after only two damn months. Though Sam had had a crush on the web slinger for about six months before they confessed and started dating, it was still far too early to love Peter. But sometimes things happened fast and it seemed that now was one of those times.

"What are you up to?"

The question startled Sam and he yelped. He quickly tried to cover the painting, but it was too late. Peter had seen it. Nova cursed under his breath when he felt two arms encircle his waist and a chin being put on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful." Peter murmured.

Sam blushed as he felt the warm breath tickle his skin. He huffed once his ears had decided to hear the wonderful compliment. Nova was about to brush it off when Peter continued:

"I didn't know you were this talented, Sam."

Another rose color decided to adorn Sam's cheeks and he again wanted to rip his hair out. What was with him and blushing today?! Another thing that bothered him was the niceness and kindness in his boyfriend's voice. Normally they would bicker or tease each other. Heck! Even when they had intimate moments, the sappiness vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Then it clicked. This was going to be their last night together before Peter went away on some stupid mission that apparently no one else could handle as good as the web slinger. Oh, why did Peter have to be such an amazing hero? Couldn't he be one of those more insignificant ones? Or rather why had Sam allowed himself to fall for him? So many questions which were answered by four words – because he was Spiderman.

"It's not finished yet." Sam commented and added, " So it's not worthy of being considered beautiful or any of the like."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I may not know about art as much as you, not that your head can hold on to much information for too long before exploding-"

"Ahem." Sam said rather loudly, making Peter chuckle.

"But I think I know enough to be able to distinguish what is beautiful from what is awful." Peter finished, kissing Sam's shoulder where part of his skin was exposed.

Sam sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. He rested his head against Peter. His ears soon picked up a gentle lullaby Peter had started humming. Sam listened to it and a small smile formed on his lips. The melody reminded Sam of the times when he had first started going out with the web slinger. They were nervous and worried. They didn't know how long it was going to last or how it was going to affect their teamwork but once they had dismissed all of those useless worries they found time to just enjoy being with each other. The melody was also a message. It promised Sam that he won't be left alone. It also conveyed the feelings Peter either didn't have the courage to voice or just felt it unnecessary to do so. The smile grew and once the melody ended, Sam opened his eyes and suddenly feelings brave said:

"I love you."

Peter smiled and kissed Sam gently on the lips. He then withdrew and looked him in the eyes replying:

"I love you, too."

The two then looked at the painting. Sam was still dubious about it. It did seem nice, but he couldn't find it in himself to call it anything else. His eyes scanned the colours. The sunset wasn't complete. Only part of it was painted – the clear blue sky, turning into dark blue, the warm orange, gentle pink and seductive violet, the fiery red and the warmth of the sun were there. But the right part of the painting was left white. And no matter how much he looked at it, Sam couldn't picture anything there. It was just plain white and thought it seemed unfinished, it felt wrong to put something there and no matter how hard he tried, Sam couldn't figure out why.

"I still think I should paint something else there."

"Don't do that."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"Don't finish it." Peter simply answered.

"Why?" Sam questioned again perplexed.

"Because our relationship is just like the whiteness in the painting." Peter responded.

Sam still couldn't understand and before he could ask a million other questions one of them being what Peter meant, another if he had lost his mind, the web slinger spoke again.

"The sunset means goodbye, right?"

Sam nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"Think of it as a promise – the unfinished part I mean."

"What kind of promise? What the hell do you mean? I don't understand anything."

"Well, maybe if you let me explain, you might be able to." Peter said as he chuckled lightly once he noticed the scowl on Sam's face. The web slinger then extended his hand and pointed at the setting sun.

"Just like the sunset is the end of the day, the departure tomorrow will be the end of moments like these – romantic, tender and loving ones."

"Since when are you such a sap, Web-head?" Sam asked.

Peter sighed and continued, ignoring Sam's comment.

"But the vagueness of the white color is meaningful. It has even more meaning than the sunset itself."

"Why?" Sam asked, finally seeing where Peter was going, but not having grasped it fully quite yet.

"White means unknown. We're the same, Sam. We don't know how long it might take me to come back. Fury did promise that if there is a delay, it won't be for long, but we can never be certain how long it will be. We don't know where we're heading with this relationship. We don't know if we'll be able to live to see the sun rise or set after a year, month, or even a day. But what you and I both know is that we have each other and, honestly, that's all I need to know." Peter explained fully.

Sam's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it had not come to his notice, but he was grateful that Peter had managed to grasp that fact. Another thing Sam couldn't take in was how fitting the uncompleted painting was. It seemed finished despite the white part and knowing that he Peter was happy because of it, made Sam smile as well.

"Do you finally understand what I mean?" Peter asked encircling Sam's waist again.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Good because I want you to keep it that way."

"Are you sure? 'cause I'm sure I can think of something to paint there if only you-"

"Don't worry Sam. I'm fine with the painting the way it is. I love it. Thank you." Peter said, giving his lover another loving yet again slow kiss. Sam kissed him back and soon they separated with contented smiles. Sam then turned to the painting and said:

"You know what I think you're right."

"Finally!" Peter said, giving an exasperated sigh, but Sam ignored it.

"I think you're right about another thing and I want to thank you for showing it to me." Sam continued and this time Peter was the confused one.

"What do you mean?"

"Some things are better left unfinished." Sam answered and before Peter had a chance to ask even more questions, Nova kissed his lover fiercely on the lips, silencing Spiderman's way too active for his health's mind and turning all thoughts he had to mush. Pretty soon those chaste and loving kisses they shared a while ago turned into passionate ones. It appeared as though a volcano had erupted and all that lava and fire it had been keeping inside was let free and it had no intention of coming back. And neither Sam nor Peter wanted it to. After all, they had only one night left and they were going to make sure this business wasn't left unfinished.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Just a little one-shot I needed to get out of my head. **

**Now please tell me what you think about what you just read. **

**I love you all. **

**Now before to sleep I fall, **

**There is one thing to say **

**And that is: Move out of my way people! I saw that bed first! **

**And before my craziness again decides to burst **

**Good night!**

**Sleep tight. **

**I hope you enjoyed the flight. **

**Now time to exit my crazy world. Sayonara!**

**Until next time I update and/or post a story, my fellow readers,**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


End file.
